A volumetric flow for filling an airbag of a vehicle is standardly produced by a hot gas generator, or by pyrotechnics, or using a cold gas storage device. In the case of a hot gas generator, ignition tablets are for example used that, in the case of an accident, receive a signal via a control device for external ignition. The combustion of the tablets results in hot gases that directly fill an airbag. In the case of a cold gas storage device, gas is stored in a pressurized container and is tightly sealed by a burst disk. In the case of an accident, the burst disk is externally destroyed. Subsequently, the gas, stored at very high pressure, flows into the airbag.
German Patent Application No. DE 20 2006 006 965 U1 describes a pressurized storage, valve, and distributor unit as a portable or fixedly installable device for short-term (impact-type) and recoil-free release of larger quantities of pressurized air, or gas stored under pressure, for various technical applications.